Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a copying apparatus and a copying method, and more particularly to a copying apparatus and a copying method capable of calibrating a copy position.
Description of the Related Art
When a conventional copier is copying, the original is scanned, and then the scanned result is printed on a medium. The copier performs the copy operation according to the scanned boundary. If the scanned boundary has an error or fluctuation, the copied result has the shifted position. Consequently, after the original is copied at the first time, a first error is generated in a first copy. A second error in a second copy (second generation of copy) is generated when the first copy is copied again, and the second accumulated error is the sum of the first error and the second error, so that the accumulated error is present, or even some contents may be cropped off after multiple generations of copying operations are performed. More particularly, when the user wants to fit the multi-generation of copied original with other contents, the fitting results may have errors.